


Putting a Schnee in his Place

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Virginity, Creampie, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderbend, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Twink, Yaoi, femboy, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Sneaking in to see Weiss in Schnee manor, Garnet is shocked to find that the feminine Whitley has hidden in Weiss' bed, laughing at his shock. Garnet, however, simply decided to show the Schnee his place in the grand scheme of things, starting with worshipping his cock, then conforming his ass to the shape of it. Male!Ruby Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Putting a Schnee in his Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vecnawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/gifts).

> This was a prompt I admit, I had a lot of fun writing. That I just HAD to share it with y'all. Hope you enjoy it.

Garnet couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he climbed through the window of Weiss’ family manor. He had gotten a text from the Heiress telling him to come over for some late night fun. The action surprised and excited him as he never thought he would have his girlfriend would do something so bold like this. It was actually pretty hot. 

Seeing a figure shuffling under Weiss’ bed, a grin nearly split the crimsonette’s face. Taking off his jacket and sneakers and climbed onto the bed. “Hehe~ I spy with my silver eyes, a cutie who’s hiding from their boyfriend under the covers.” 

Hearing a snicker made Garnet laugh a bit himself. “I see someone’s being a little extra playful tonight. Isn’t that right W-WHAT THE-?!”

As Garnet pulled the covers off, hiding underneath the covers was NOT his cute petite girlfriend. But in actuality…

“Whitley?!” He exclaimed in shock. Only to met with mocking laughter from one smug-looking Schnee. 

“That’s right.” Said the Schnee family’s youngest child. “I CAN’T believe you actually fell for this trick.”

“Wait trick?” He muttered before his eyes widened. “Wait, YOU were the one who sent me that text message then?!” 

“You seemed shocked, what? Upset that you that my stupid older sister wasn’t the one you were hoping for underneath these sheets?” He let out a haughty scoff. “Please, like a filthy commoner such as yourself would ever be allowed inside the Schnee Mansion.” 

A vein slowly started forming on Garnet’s forehead the more he heard Whitley speak to him. Many forms of emotions rushing through him at the moment, rage and embarrassment being the two primary ones. But before he could say or do anything, he noticed something; Whitley’s current state of dress. 

Surprisingly, the boy in question was practically naked. Save for a pair of black thong panties, silk black gloves and stocking. Along with a pair of blue earrings that he’d seen Weiss on occasions. Another thing of note was the fact that of Whitley also having a feminine build to him. Complete with wide hips and a nice ass, much to his surprise. Looking at him now, Garnet could only guess the boy dressed up this way to further toy and humiliate him. 

He perked up at the sound of a camera shuttered and saw Whitley taking a pic of him, before speaking up. “There! Now I have proof of breaking and entering. If you don’t want this spread on the internet, scram! Unless you want the guards to throw you out.” 

Garnet growled under his breath… before a grin formed. “No…” He said in a deathly calm voice. “I have a better idea.” 

“Huh?” Whitley raised a brow in confusion, which soon quickly morphed into a look of horror as Garnet unzipped his pants and fished out his hard erection. Shocking the young man with his overwhelming length and girth. That had to have been an easy foot long in terms of size. Maybe more. 

“W-Wh-What in the Gods’ name do you think you’re doing?!” He stuttered, moving away until his back was pressed against the headboard of Wiess’ bed. 

“What I came here for.” Garnet grinned evilly, grabbing Whitley roughly by arm. Yanking him forward. “After all, you went out of your wait to do all of this for me. How can I not have my fun with you? You even dolled yourself up for me?” 

“L-Let go of me!” He thrashed against the stronger boy’s grip. His eyed glued to the throbbing shaft, anxious as his heart started racing from fear. “You keep that filthy thing away from me!” 

“Filthy? But you have the same thing as me.” Garnet laughed as he glanced down at Whitley’s package. “Even if it is… pathetic.” 

The male Schnee didn’t even regard the insult as his desperation grew more and more as he was pulled closer. “Y-You can’t do this! I’M A BOY!” 

“You’re not a boy,” Garnet grabbed Whitley boy his short hair. “You’re a bitch, and it’s high time someone put you in your place.”

Forcing him down between his legs, Garnet forced Whitley to open his mouth, allowing him to shove all 14 inches of his thick fat cock down Whitley’s tight mouth. Pushing past the boy’s gag reflexes as if they weren’t even there. A hiss of pleasure leaving Garnet upon violating Whitley’s mouth. It was certainly different from Weiss’, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. The same, however, couldn’t be said for Whitley; as the boy was shivering in disgust. The taste of this commoner’s… THING in his mouth made him want to vomit. On top of this smell surrounding this member. It was so revolting, that it made his head spin. 

He muffled around the cock as Garnet started moving, thrusting his hips nice and slowly at first. But quickly picking up speed, drilling his cock as deep as his cock would good. Keeping a nice firm hold on Whitley’s head, forcing the boy to bob his help up and down in sync with his movements. Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes as he glared up at his rapist. Garnet noticed the look on his face and laughed. 

“You know, that look brings back memories. That’s the same look Weiss made when she first blew me.” Garnet laughed, pumping his faster. “Let’s see if I can’t fix that attitude by the end of it.” 

Baby blue eyes shrank as Whitley’s unwilling blowjob turned into a violent deep throat session. The boy letting out a muffled scream as he hit Garnet’s legs in an act of desperation trying to get him to stop. His throat was beginning to hurt while his lungs burned for oxygen. His tears running down his red cheeks, as he felt it twitching inside of his mouth. Hearing a loud grunt, Whitley froze when something shot into his mouth. It was hot, it was slimy, and it tasted horrible; his first instinct was to pull his head away. But Garnet’s firm grip on him kept the cross-dressed boy in place. Making him look up fearfully. 

“Well, wait are you waiting for? Swallow it.” Whitley’s eyes nearly popped out of his skulls at that. Making Garnet laugh. “Either swallow it or choke, that’s your two options.” 

Realizing his situation, Whitley gave Garnet the most venomous glare he could muster. He would make him pay, he promised him that; steeling himself, he started to gulp down the cum that was in his mouth. Shuddering as he did so, he did everything to ignore the taste coating his mouth as he drank his sister’s boyfriend’s foul seed. How fitting that Weiss would enjoy swallowing something like this. Eventually, this torture came to an end as Garnet sighed and pulled his dick out of his mouth. Allowing Whitley gasp for air as he coughed. 

“Heh, I gotta admit, it was weird having a guy blow me. But in the end, it felt amazing.” Garnet said, earning another glare from the boi in question. “Well, let’s get on to the main course.” 

Whitley was shocked seeing that the commoner’s member hadn’t gone down at all. “W-Wait, you aren’t finished?!” He stuttered with a hoarse voice. 

“Of course not, it takes a lot more than a simple blowjob to leave me satisfied.” He laughed, spreading Whitley’s legs and lined himself up. Causing Whitley to panic at what would happen next. 

“W-Wait! H-Hold on! I-I’m sorry okay?! I-I’ll delete the picture, I won’t bother you again. I’ll do anything!” He pleaded desperately, feeling the tip started to stab his tight little star, he started shaking. “Stop! I-I’ll scream if you don’t!” 

“Oh believe me,” Garnet smirked. “You’ll be screaming alright.” 

“Please, I’m sure we can talk about this-AAAAAAUUUGGHHH!!!”

A scream tore through Whitley’s sore throat as Garnet drilled into his tight ass. Robbing the boy of his anal virginity; his back arched, drool streaming down his chin as his eyes started rolling into his skull from the intense pain of having his ass violated. Garnet groaned loudly, adjusting to the tightness of Whitley’s ass. The last time he felt this way was when he took Weiss’ anal virginity for the first time. Funny how lightning strikes twice. 

“Damn, you’re extremely tight,” He panted, but still maintained a grin. “But that just means I’m going to enjoy this.” 

He started thrusting, his hands firmly on the boy’s thighs as he rutted him into Weiss’ bed. The mattress creaking loudly from how aggressive Garnet was fucking the boy, who was letting out a series of screams and cries of agony and unwanted pleasure. A hot blush forming on his face from the non-consensual coitus; while his mind was cracking from the shocks and stimulation coursing through his head. But something surprising Garnet as he pounded the youngest Schnee. He noticed the boy’s cock poke out from the panties and become rock hard. No doubt caused by his cock grinding up against his prostate. On top of that, his nipples grew hard as well; despite the crimsonette not doing anything. This time Garnet had a mocking grin on his face. 

“Oh, do my eyes deceive me, are you actually getting turned on from this?” He sneered, laughing at the 4-inch throbbing cock starting to leak out pre. “This is amazing, Weiss always told me you were a little bitch. But I didn’t think she had meant that literally!” 

Whitley couldn’t respond, he couldn’t even speak; too busy focusing his rapidly depleting energy on not having his mind break to this man’s dick. But that was a task, easier said than done. The more Garnet’s cock drilled into the boy’s depths, the more he could feel it reshape and turn his ass into a gaping mess. He could swear it felt like his guts were being pushed and rearranged thanks to this monstrous thing. 

But what truly terrified him, was the fact that a part of him… was actually starting to like this. 

The pain started to die down, slowly being replaced with pleasure. Causing him to let out a moan in the process, while his cock twitched painfully for release. He gasped in horror from what he just did, whereas Garnet smirked. “And there it is… the sound I’ve been waiting for. I knew you’d end up enjoying it.” 

“E-Enjoy what?! I-I’m not enjoying th-this stupid cock!” He denied vehemently. Only to yelp when Garnet yanked on his hair roughly and forced him on his hands and knees. 

“Let’s fix that then shall we?” He said picking up where he left off in fucking the mouthy brat. Whitley’s cock bouncing back and forth, his pre drooling onto the sheets. The new change in position allowed Garnet’s hips to clap loudly against Whitley’s plump cheeks. But also let his dick strike his prostate much more easily now. Bringing Whitley closer and closer to the climax he was desperately trying to fight off. 

‘Fuck, it’s too much, don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t-’ One more direct stab did it for the effeminate male. “HRK! NGH-GAAAAAAHHHH!!!” 

Tears poured down Whitley’s face as he cummed his brains out. Toes curling, hands gripping the sheets tightly. The young Schnee boi could only drool unceremoniously he shot his seed all over his older sister’s bed. His mind utterly fried from the orgasm that he was currently riding out. His asshole clenching tightly around Garnet’s cock, making the boy himself groan and buck his hips out of instinct. 

“Fuck!” He cried out, his cock blasting a hot sticky load into Whitley’s bitch hole as well. Having a tight squeeze hold on the boi’s love handle while he let out his discharge. Remaining still for a few long moments until he was finally done. Catching his breath, he straightened himself upright. 

“Whoa, you actually made me cum harder than your sister ever could. Heh, props to you.” He said, only to blink when he didn’t hear a response or even a peep from the boy. “Hm? Whitley?” 

He looked down and saw the male Schnee was completely limp. His eyes blank and distant as his body twitched occasionally. Softly breathing the boy had cum so hard, he had blacked out from the pleasure. This made Garnet chuckle from the sight. 

“Guess you couldn’t handle it.” He muttered amused, before tapping his chin. Getting an idea in his mind.

“I suppose I can have a little more fun with you.” The Team Leader muttered as he started repositioning the unconscious boy once again. 

-MUCH Later-

Weiss folded her arms, a deep frown on her face as she trudged back to her room. “Ugh, seriously, where is my Scroll? I looked everywhere for the damn thing!” She sighed as she placed a hand on the door, and opened it.

“I swear if I had left this thing in my room. I’m gonna- WHAT THE HELL?!” 

Weiss gasped as she looked at the sight before her. There, on her bed, laid her little brother Whitley. Sprawled out on his back, covered head to toe in cum; his stomach slightly boated as a stream of cum oozed out of the boy’s gaping asshole. His baby blue eyes faded and rolled into his skull. And let’s not forget the state of dress the boi was passed out in, what with that thong and those silk black gloves. Weiss walked up slowly, in completely shocked as to what happened with her brother.

“W-What- Who did…” It was then she noticed two things lying next to her. A note and… her Scroll! Picking up the note, she read it and was surprised to see who it was from. 

** _‘Hey Weiss, Garnet here, sorry you had to walk in and see this. But I got tricked by your brother into sneaking into your home thanks to him. And had to teach him a lesson. Not sure how long he’ll be out of it though. But I’m positive he won’t act up with us anymore.’_ **

** _P.S.- Check your scroll, I’m sure you’ll love the picture I took with it._ **

Weiss blinked a couple more times, rereading the letter a few more times. Garnet had been here earlier, and he fucked her brother into a comatose state? Picking up the scroll, she opened up her photo’s album and had a few shots of her brother Whitley being fucked and looking like a whore on her boyfriend’s dick. A few captions going with it:

_‘Bitch Boi’_

_‘Schnee Slut’_

_‘Cocky little shit loves it in the ass.’_

Seeing the last pic, Weiss’ astonishment soon morphed into a deep grin as she looked at her still out of it brother. 

“I better make sure to thank Garnet, the next time I see him.” She giggled cutely to quietly, tapping the device against her chin. “He just gave me some high-quality blackmail material.”


End file.
